


Spin The Bottle

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/F - Category, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-17
Updated: 2001-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory cute fic.  Lex gets roped into playing spin-the-bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

## Spin The Bottle

by Henry Jones, Jr.

[]()

* * *

TITLE: Spin The Bottle  
AUTHOR: Henry Jones, Jr.  
EMAIL: henryjonesjr60@hotmail.com  
DISCLAIMER: I only created the plot.  
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere  
PART: 1/1  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: fluff  
SPOILERS: None, though it takes place after all current eps.  
SUMMARY: Obligatory cute fic. Lex gets roped into playing spin-the-bottle. 

* * *

"Well, this is interesting." Lex Luthor surveyed the scene, taking in the loud music, louder laughter, and teenaged bodies everywhere. Lights blazed in every room. Pounding music drifted up from the basement. The smell of alcohol and sweat permeated the air. 

It seemed like someone was having a party. 

Manila envelope clasped in his leather gloved hand, Lex searched for one of the two ladies of the house. He found the younger brunette in the living room, sitting in a small circle with three other people -- Pete Ross, Chloe Sullivan, and Clark Kent -- and an empty liquor bottle. By the ruddy cheeks and overly loud laughter coming from the four, that bottle hadn't started out empty. 

"I'm guessing that Nell isn't home," Lex said by way of greeting, coming up to their little pow-wow. 

"Lex, hi!" Clark bubbled, a smile of unmitigated proportions stretched across his face. He patted the beige carpeted floor beside him. "Join us! We're playing Spin-the-Bottle." 

Clark's three other fresh-faced, obviously tipsy friends chimed in with the invitation to play Spin- the-Bottle. Spin-the-Bottle. Oh, the puppy-eyed innocence of it all, Lex thought, a corner of his mouth quirking in amusement. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could take the excitement." 

Chloe and Pete whispered to each other on the other side of the lopsided circle, so obvious in their topic of secrecy by their blatant staring at Lex. Lex shook his head and held the manila envelope out to Lana. "Will you please put this somewhere where it won't be spilled on or lost? It's for your Aunt." 

"Of course," Lana said, reaching for the envelope, though her eyes were on Clark. She nodded to Clark, then added, "But only if you play." 

Lex suddenly found himself a part of the sniggering group on the floor. Clark gave him a drunken idiotic grin and released the extremely strong grip on his arm. Chloe and Pete chortled as Lex pushed himself onto his knees from his inelegant sprawl, and turned to address Lana. "Thank you, but I really mmph--" 

He was interrupted by her lips pressing to his. 

The kiss was short, sweet, and non-exciting -- kind of like Lana. She grinned and giggled afterwards, and looked over at Pete. "Your turn." 

Lex caught a glimpse of the bottle's neck pointing towards him in the center of the circle of friends, before Pete gave it a good spin. It stopped at Lana, and Pete bussed her enthusiastically on the mouth to the accompaniment of Chloe's gagging noises. Lex was curious as to what the Wonderful Whitney would have to say if he saw what was going on. 

With that thought, Lex knew he should leave before he stayed to see -- or instigate -- the fireworks between Lana and her boyfriend. He watched Chloe spin the bottle hard, drops of dark liquid flying from the open lip. He was breaking numerable laws, and the possible consequences flitting rapidly through his brain were enough to make him uncomfortable. Most likely, he was the only adult at Lana's house, which automatically charged him with Visiting a Common Nuisance and a minimum of one year's incarceration. 

Chloe's spin landed on Lana and, without hesitation, they shared a kiss that had Lex thinking things he shouldn't about the two girls together. Add Sexual Deviancy to the list of criminal offenses, because although they were both sophomores, he didn't think either of them was sixteen yet. And girls could always cry rape, which even as a rumor alone would destroy him. 

He needed to leave. He'd already been at Lana's five minutes too long. This type of fun, while banal compared to the parties he'd attended at their age, was not something he should be a part of and would only lead to unwanted trouble. 

"Lex..." A tap on Lex's shoulder brought him out of his worried thoughts, and he turned to Clark with a questioning lift of his brow. Clark smiled a silly smile, and kissed him. 

The kiss was short, sweet, and it singed Lex from the inside out. Clark was still smiling that silly smile afterwards, his cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink. "Your turn," he said. 

Lex reached for the bottle, wondering if Clark would visit him in jail. 

~End 

* * *


End file.
